Kotar
Kotar (last name unpronounceable, he changes names often anyway) was born outside the settlement that Stub, Tom, and Bill were born in, around 2259. He has yet to explain what happened exactly that moved him into the city. A tribal by birth, he has learned how to move fast and quiet. Living in town has also taught him how to talk his way out of most trouble and how to haggle. Quickly befriending Stub, he helped him avoid and beat the other kids that thought he would be easy pray. when stub asked him if he wanted to help form a caravan, Kotar replied yes instantly, since then he has almost always been active in the caravan's operations, mainly as the chief merchant. When Stub started up the radio broadcasts, (much to Kotar's amazement) Kotar found that he enjoyed using it and, taking the (long) title of the Wild Waster known as the Walrus, he quickly started brainstorming programs they could air, the first being Inside the mind of a raider. Perhaps his most notable action, even if it was unknown outside of a few individuals, was the recruitment and funding he gave for the creation of Scarecrow, which is rapidly growing in popularity, to much chagrin from the Hwice Group. He is always seen with at least one of his bodyguards at all times, usually Jack. He has recently taken it upon himself to train a new DJ, Sam. After the war with The Keystone in Topeka, Kotar and his guards spent a week resting in the Principality before heading south-west on their own and without mentioning what they were doing. What was arranged was that they would meet up with the others somewhere around Phoenix. Personality Kotar is usually described as relaxed and easy-going by most that know him, though a few would say he is a psychotic raider hell-bent on blood. This is due to his tendency to "level the field" as he calls it, helping, harming, and arming any group he sees fit. This applies to towns, trade unions, raiders, and slavers and most in between. This is because Kotar believes that if large areas of the wastes were to come under the control of one person or group, then he and his friends couldn't travel and adventure as they please (and given their activities, probably killed). He is actually in favor of several groups of somewhat even power, but if he encounters a large one, he usually fights proxy wars with it. Equipment Kotar employs a simple bullet-proof vest with a jacket worn over it, with combat boots and on occasion a gas mask if he wants to spook someone. He always carries his AK-112 with him everywhere he goes and Mr. Stabby, a harpoon he found in some back alley market place long forgotten by the turbo addict, and electrified by Bill. He also carries four 'hits' of Happy Place, for first aid. For dire situations or creatures with tough hides, Kotar will use a harpoon handcrafted by Appearance Kotar looks like many tribals, well tanned, tattooed, lean, and muscular, and stands around 5'10". He will almost always wear an old pair of jeans, combat boots, a bullet-proof vest and a light jacket. Despite this, he maintains a small wardrobe in his trailer, containing pieces of outfits that he either bought, found, or taken off corpses. This is only opened when he feels the need for a disguise, which is semi-often given his activities. Category:Characters